Ash and Dawn! Adventures in Kalos!
by 321Pearlshipping
Summary: Pokemon XY, but with Dawn joining Ash again. How will Ash's Kalos journey be altered by having Dawn with him? Join our heroes as they face new challenges, new rivals, and new adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Readers! This is the first chapter my first fanfiction, so I hope it's decent! It's pretty much XY, but with Dawn joining Ash again. I'll let you know that each chapter is about half an episode, so the first two chapters will be about the first episode of XY, and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Pearl would be canon, Brock would still be traveling with Ash, and Ash would win a league.**  
 **_**

 _(This entire chapter is about 98% canon btw)_

 **T** he Kalos Region. Like the other regions, a beautiful place where people and Pokemon live in harmony, reflecting each other's thoughts and feelings. When people smile, Pokemon smile. And when Pokemon cry, you'll find that people cry as well. And here, a certain young man is about to arrive. A young man seeking new dreams, and new adventures.

As their plane flew above the glistening waters, Ash and Pikachu watched the water Pokemon through the window. They were on their way to Lumiose City in the Kalos region, and the plane was starting to descend.

"Pika-Pika!" (We're almost there!)

"Yeah, we'll be on the ground soon!" Ash said as if he knew what the yellow mouse Pokemon was saying. Alexa, who had decided to come with Ash to Kalos, smiled at the young trainer and his Pokemon.

"Ash, you and Pikachu must be really excited."

"We're starting a brand new adventure!" Ash replied, grinning. "There's nothing more exciting to a Pokemon trainer." Once the plane had landed and the ramp had been safely attached to the door, Ash stepped outside, and Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash smirked confidently, adjusted his hat, and cleared his throat. "Heeeeeeeeeey Kalos region! Ash from Pallet Town is finally here!" Ash exclaimed to all the people and Pokemon that had also left the plane.

"Piii-kaaa-chuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled, matching his trainer's enthusiasm.

"What's with all the yelling?" Alexa asked with a little bit of laughter in her voice.

"Just saying hiya to the Kalos region," Ash responded excitingly. "And as soon as I walk down these steps, I'll finally be here!" He couldn't wait to meet all the new Pokemon that Kalos had to offer. Just then, two small pink Pokemon glided over Ash's head and flew in circles as if they were dancing with each other.

"Never seen those Pokemon before!" Ash said, taking a step forward, and completely forgetting about the staircase before him. His foot slipped, and he began to fall down the stairs. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, but Ash continued to tumble downwards, first landing on his butt, then his face, and finally on his back. He laid on the ground with his normal eyes replaced with spirals as tourists began to crowd around him. Pikachu and Alexa came running down the stairs in a panic.

"Are you alright?" Alexa asked worryingly. Pikachu ran up to his trainer with a look of concern on its face. Ash grunted and slowly started to sit up, readjusting his hat.

"Ye-haha, I'm okay… Alexa, who are those Pokemon?" he asked, looking up at the two Pokemon that were still dancing high up in the air.

"Oh, those are Spritzee!" she replied, offering Ash a hand.

"Spritzee?" Ash repeated, "Awesome!" He dusted himself off, and then took Alexa's hand, who helped him back on his feet. Meanwhile, three all-too-familiar characters stood on the roof of a nearby building, plotting for the millionth time on how they were going to capture Pikachu. "First thing I wanna do is have a gym battle!" Ash exclaimed, running towards the airport.

"Just a minute!" Alexa shouted, which made Ash stop to look at her. "So where do you plan to go for a gym battle?"

"Oh, that's an easy one," Ash responded. "Your younger sisters a gym leader, right? At her gym!" Alexa held her hand up.

"Wait- sorry to disappoint you but… her gym isn't her in Lumiose City, I'm afraid it's located in Santalune City." Alexa explained.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Ash whined, slumping his shoulders. "What do I do now…"

"Hold on. I'll go and give her a call right away." Alexa said reassuringly. Ash looked up at Alexa, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, what did you say?" he asked. Alexa looked puzzled.

"Uh- I said I'll give her a call right away."

"No, before that," Ash said, getting slightly impatient.

"...Hold on? Why?"

"Oh… it's nothing." Ash replied shyly. It was something, though. He thought he had heard the name of a certain someone, but he shook the thought off. "Alright, I'll meet you in the lobby," he shouted to Alexa as she took off towards the airport. Ash started to jog down the runway, taking quick glances around, marveling at the scenery. "I wanna see if there are any other Pokemon around!" Ash said to his long-time pal. As if on cue, Ash spotted a shadow being cast by the tall tower expanding from the airport behind him. Slowly, a mysterious silhouette appeared on the edge of the roof. It looked like the shadow of a Pokemon, and it had what looked like tentacles sprouting from its lower back. Ash quickly spun around and fixed his eyes on the figure above him. It was a blazing Pokemon of some sort that he did not recognize. With a strong step, the thing leaped from the roof and glided through the air, practically flying over the curious boy. Ash tried to keep his eyes locked on the figure as best as he could, but within a mere second, the creature had landed, taken another step, and then vanished almost instantly in a swirling cloud of dust. Ash just stood there for a moment, astonished, watching the dust fade away. "Hey Pikachu... see that?" he asked. Pikachu nodded his head in response. "...Oh, YEEEAAAH!" Ash said with his entire face beaming.

"Piii-kaaa!' (Awesome!)

Moments later Ash dashed into the crowded airport lobby and greeted Helioptile, who was resting atop one of the benches, while Alexa finished up a desperate phone call with her little sister Viola. "Helioptile!" Ash shouted, running towards the small lizard-like Pokemon. Helioptile leaped off the bench and circled around Ash's legs. "We just saw the coolest thing!" Ash knelt down to meet the Pokemon's eyes. "Where did Alexa go?" Helioptile cocked his head in the direction of the video phone, where Alexa was standing. Alexa sadly hung up the phone, disappointed with the information she had received from her sister. She heard somebody call her name, and turned to see Ash and Helioptile sprinting towards her. Alexa smirked.

"What's with all the excitement?" She questioned Ash. Helioptile circled around her legs then climbed up on her right shoulder.

"We just got a look at another new Pokemon! It was so amazing. It made this jump a flew right over our heads." Ash explained, motioning his body to match his words.

"I see," Alexa began, leaning forwards to match Ash's eye level. "I guarantee you're going to meet lots and lots of new Pokemon!"

"So cool! I'm glad we're finally in finally in the Kalos region." Ash pumped his fist. "I can't wait to win that gym battle too!" he said, giving Alexa a confident look. Alexa, sweatdropped, looking away from Ash in embarrassment.

"Eh- you see... I managed to get trough to that sister of mine..." She paused. "...And she let me know she's away from her gym right now," Alexa explained nervously, making her statement sound like a question.  
Ash's face turned from confident to sour in a mere second.

"She's awaaay?" Ash groaned. "So when is she gonna be back?!" Alexa just turned away from Ash and shrugged.

"Once my sister goes on a trip, she's usually gone for quite a while," Alexa explained to the sorrowful boy.

"Awww man!" Ash whined, stomping his foot against the ground. Alexa looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then turned to him and clapped her hands together as him he was her kung-fu master.

"Sorry Ash!" she quickly said. "I know you must be disappointed after coming all this way!" Ash broke into a small fit.

"AwwwWWW noooO WAYYYyy! This is bad!" he complained, bouncing from foot to foot. "I want to win the league this time and I wanna become a Pokemon master!" Ash sloped down into the shape of a Metapod. Alexa suddenly had an idea. She stood up straight and clapped her hands together again.

"I know! Why don't you channel that energy into challenging the gym here in Lumiose City?" Ash perked up at the suggestion.

"So there's a gym in this city too? he asked. Alexa motioned for Ash to follow her and they both headed outside, where a large map of Lumiose was shown on an electric screen.

"See? It's right there," Alexa said, pointing to a square in the center of the map. "The Lumiose gym is located just inside of Prism Tower." Ash examined the map, trying to figure out the directions he would have to follow in order to get there.

"Prism Tower... got it!" Ash looked at Pikachu, who was still comfortably perched on Ash's shoulder. "We'll just have our first battle here in Lumiose City!" Alexa turned to Ash.

"I'm afraid this is where we'll have to part ways," Alexa announced. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Ash and Pikachu both pumped their fists. "Yeah, we'll be just fine."

"Pika!" (Yep!) Alexa nodded her head.

"That's great. Well then... once again, welcome to the Kalos region!" she said smiling. Ash smiled back.

"You've really been a big help. Thanks a lot!"

"No, thank you," Alexa replied, holding out her hand. "It's been great fun!"

"It sure has!" Ash responded, shaking Alexa's hand. "See ya later Alexa," he said, taking a step in the opposite direction.

"Right... see you!" she said, waving goodbye to the young trainer. Ash broke into a sprint.

"Alright! Pikachu let's go!" he said to his partner. Alexa giggled.

"So much energy. Go get-em Ash!" she shouted, watching Ash run into the short tunnel that connected the airport street to Lumiose's main street. Ash took a short step and leaped out of the tunnel into the sunlight, practically jumping like Mario. Ash dashed down Main street, admiring all the people and Pokemon that passed by.

"Check it out!" Ash exclaimed, pointing towards an unknown Pokemon. "Another new Pokemon! Oh wow, Pikachu... this city's gigantic!" After several minutes of twists, turns, and admiring Pokemon, Ash stopped running to catch his breath, and examine a monolithic, elegant tower seemed to rise above the clouds. "Wow, Pikachu... that's Prism Tower... I'm sure of it! That's where our first gym is!" Ash assumed, taking off towards the tower. Once he reached its courtyard, he noticed that the normal gym symbol was implanted high above the entrance of the tower. "Yes! This is it, the Lumiose gym! Our new challenge is just beginning, right Pikachu?"

"Pika-Pikachuuu!" (You bet it is!) Ash took a few more seconds to marvel at the tower's beautiful structure, then looked down at Pikachu.

"So let's move!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu pumped his fist into the air.

"Pika!" (Onward!) As they took off towards the doors, two sad looking kids passing by stopped to look up at Ash and Pikachu, knowing what would happen if Ash failed to meet the gym's circumstances... Within a few seconds, Ash had made his way into a narrow hallway, lit up by nothing more than a few glass pillars filled with electricity lined up against the walls. At the end of the hall was a doorway, and above that, a large flatscreen was attached to the wall by a few beams.

"Boy oh boy, I'm so psyched!" Ash reached the end of the hallway and looked up at the large screen. "Anybody here?" he asked. Suddenly, the screen displayed a spinning red gym symbol with a grid-ish green and yellow background. A somewhat robotic voice spoke.

"Welcome to the Lumiose gym."

"My name's Ash, and I've come all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!" he explained, pumping his fist again. "I wanna have a gym battle please." The voice spoke once again.

"How many badges do you have?" It asked.

"That's odd..." Ash thought. Never before had a gym leader asked him such a queer question before a gym battle. "Badges?" This is the very first gym I'm challenging here, so I haven't won any yet." he explained.

"You have none?!" the voice boomed. "Not a single gym badge? In order to challenge the Lumiose gym, you must have accumulated at least FOUR gym badges." As it said this, too antennas erected from the ceiling, pointed straight at Ash and Pikachu. Suddenly, they started to crackle with electricity.

"Ah- please, wait- wait a minute!" Ash begged, but whatever the thing was, it did not listen.

"Please, leave immediately." It said, right as two bolts of electricity shot at Ash and Pikachu, electrocuting them for about three seconds, before leaving them with afros and many scorch marks. Then, as if that wasn't enough, the floor opened up in the exact spot where Ash was standing, and he dropped into a long metal slide that swirled throughout the tower, and eventually rocketed Ash and Pikachu out a trapdoor in the side of Prism Tower. Down they fell, tumbling head over heels. Luckily for them, the two kids that had been observing them earlier had stuck around long enough to see Ash and Pikachu fly out of the tower.

"Oh- no no!" a young boy with spiky blond hair shouted as he started to run towards the spot where Ash and Pikachu were going to land. A younger girl, who had the same hair color and looked no more than eight followed close behind. They sprinted towards the tower as Ash and Pikachu got closer and closer to the ground. "I'm gonna try to catch that boy!" the older boy said to the younger girl as she sprinted ahead of him.

"I'll get Pikachu!" she shouted. The boy's eyes narrowed, and he adjusted his glasses.

"Alright... leeet's go!" he yelled as he threw a white and gray backpack straight below Ash, which opened with a click and out sprouted a tan-ish cusion; small at first, but then it expanded into a large round pillow just quickly enough to soften Ash's landing. As for the young girl, she ran around in a circle in the spot where Pikachu was going to land, trying to locate his exact landing spot.

"I got you Pikachuuu!" she shouted as the yellow mouse came falling into her arms. She caught Pikachu and hugged it, but lost her balance and fell backward onto the cushion that a dazed Ash also laid on. The young boy came running up to Ash.

"Uh-are you alright?!" he asked. Ash was still dizzy from the fall, but he adjusted his cap and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah... I'm okay." Ash assured the boy, although he sounded a little weak. The boy offered Ash a hand, which he took. "Thanks to you!" he said, rising to his feet. The young girl stood up and danced around with Pikachu in her arms.

"Look at this Clemont!" she said, sticking out Pikachu towards the blonde boy. "A Pikachu! And what a cutie!" The girl hugged Pikachu even tighter, which made Pikachu squirms around in her arms for a moment and then release and thunderbolt on all three of them. Once the powerful electricity died down, Pikachu leaped out of the girl's arms as she fell straight back onto the ground, twitching.

"Bonnie no!" The boy said, who's name was apparently Clemont. However Bonnie sat right back up, laughing at the sudden commotion.

"Of course!" she confirmed, quickly rising to her feet.

"I'm really sorry about my sister," Clemont said, bowing to Ash. Ash held his hands up.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he assured Clemont. Then Clemont turned to Bonnie with a frustrated look.

"Bonnie, you apologize too." He said, scolding the young girl. She crossed her arms and put on a grim look.

"I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug cuz it's so cute!" she argued.

"Hmmm... but did Pikachu like it?" he asked. Bonnie glanced at Pikachu, then at Clemont, and her expression changed from sour to sorry.

"Alright, I'm really sorry Pikachu," she said shyly. Ash bent down to Bonnie's eye level.

"Everythings okay now... Pikachu was just a little surprised." Ash said, looking a Pikachu. Pikachu scratched his head in embarrassment then nodded his head. "But I still haven't thanked you yet," he said, turning back to Bonnie. "I really appreciate that you saved Pikachu."

"Pika-Pika!" (Yeah, thanks!) Pikachu chirped. Bonnie blushed a little a grinned.

"You're very welcome!" she happily replied. Then Ash turned his focus on the tower, remembering the strange attitude and actions of the voice that greeted him.

"What a weird gym," he said. "What's up with that?"

"You got kicked out, right?" Clemont asked.

"Right! And after coming all this way... some gym leader," he answered, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah... he's something alright..." Clemont mumbled. Bonnie bounded up to Ash.

"The gym leader of the Lumiose gym is this really super-duper strong person!" she exclaimed, putting up her index finger. "So they asked you how many badges you have, right?"

"That's right," Ash replied. "But when I told them I didn't have any, I got zapped, bad!" Clemont and Bonnie gasped.

"You don't have any badges?!" Bonnie asked. Ash explained to them how he had just arrived in Kalos, and that this was the first gym he had been to.

"Pardon me," Clemont interrupted, "but... where are you from?" Ash shaded his eyes with his cap.

"I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, and my name is Ash." Ash cocked his head towards Pikachu. "This is Pikachu, and my buddy and I are on a journey together, so I can become a Pokemon Master!" he beamed. Pikachu pumped his paw into the air.

"Pika-Pikachu!" (That's right!)

While the trio continued to talk, a certain girl was taking a walk around Lumiose. She spotted Ash in the courtyard, and her face lit up. Within moments, she was dashing towards the group and her black haired friend.

 **I know I know, a little cheesy, but I gotta make this work someway. Well, that's all there is for this chapter. This chapter was just a little test to see how my format would look and stuff, so I wasn't going to include much Pearlshipping. P** **lease Rate & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, Readers! I want to apologize for the long wait, I actually was nearly done with this chapter but then didn't finish it for almost two weeks! But I also want to thank you for the support and reviews on my last chapter! It really means a lot to me that one chapter in, and I already several people following this story! This is the second chapter my fanfiction, so now comes more of the Pearlshippy stuff! This fanfic is Pokemon XY, but with Dawn joining Ash again. Each chapter is about half an episode, so this chapter is about the second half of the first episode of XY, then the next two chapters are about the second episode, and so on.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Pearlshipping would be canon, Brock would still be traveling with Ash, and Ash would win a league.**  
 **_**

 **A** sh, Clemont, and Bonnie were standing in the courtyard of Prism Tower, discussing the events that had just occurred.

"What a weird gym," Ash said, turning his attention to Prism Tower. "What's up with that?"

"You got kicked out, right?" Clemont asked.

"Right! And after coming all this way... some gym leader," he answered, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah... he's something alright..." Clemont mumbled. Bonnie bounded up to Ash.

"The gym leader of the Lumiose gym is this really super-duper strong person!" she exclaimed, putting up her index finger. "So they asked you how many badges you have, right?"

"That's right," Ash replied. "But when I told them I didn't have any, I got zapped, bad!" Clemont and Bonnie gasped.

"You don't have any badges?!" Bonnie asked. Ash explained to them how he had just arrived in Kalos, and that this was the first gym he had been to.

"Pardon me," Clemont interrupted, "but... where are you from?" Ash shaded his eyes with his cap.

"I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, and my name is Ash." Ash cocked his head towards Pikachu. "This is Pikachu, and my buddy and I are on a journey together, so I can become a Pokemon Master!" he announced. Pikachu pumped his paw into the air.

"Pika-Pikachu!" (That's right!)

"Well, would it be ok if we showed you around?" Clemont offered. Ash thought about for a second, then nodded.

"Sure! It would be great if you could do that!" he exclaimed. "Since we just arrived here, we're not exactly used to-"

"Ash!" called a familiar voice, at least, it was to Ash. He turned in the direction of the voice to spot a familiar blue-haired girl and small penguin Pokemon sprinting toward him. His own brain seemed to slap him across the face. 'Is that really her?... No, it couldn't be-' he thought. Ash took a second to process the information, then suddenly found himself uncontrollably running toward her.

"Dawn!" Ash shouted in response. They met halfway, nearly knocking heads in the process. Pikachu darted up to his old pal, the blue water type Sinnoh starter Pokemon Piplup, and they greeted each with an embrace. Dawn was still dressed in her original outfit, a black mini-skirt with pink triangles, pink boots, a red scarf draped around her neck, and of course, a white beanie with half of a pink Pokeball to tie it all together. "I can't believe it!" Ash said, not exactly sure what to say to the out-of-breath bluenette. "Wha-what are you doing here?" he uttered.

"I heard that the Kalos region was introducing contests soon!" she explained, fiddling with her hair. So that's when I decided to travel here and participate in the first one! I just arrived here yesterday!"

"Really?" Ash replied, pumping his fist. "That's awesome! I just arrived here about recently too. It's really awesome that you happened to be here!" Dawn happily smiled at him. She smiled a smile that Ash thought could light up the entire world. Deep down inside, even though his mind was always on other things, he had missed her. Everything about her, from her personality to their time together, to their special friendship. He had missed it all. Ash raised his hand high into the air, and Dawn matched his actions, sharing their trademark high-five. Then, they just stood there for an awkward moment, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Ash snapped out of it and motioned his hand toward the two siblings, who were a little bit curious to the interaction between Ash and Dawn. "Uh- these guys just saved my life!" he said, at which raised an eyebrow. Although it didn't really surprise her since danger seemed to follow Ash wherever he went. "Long story," he quickly added, then turned to the two siblings. "This is Dawn! We traveled together in the Sinnoh region." he paused. "Um, sorry," Ash said softly, pointing to the boy and girl, "I didn't quite catch your names." Clemont opened his mouth to speak, but Bonnie took over the conversation.

"My name's Bonnie!" she exclaimed, pointing at herself. "And this is my big brother, Clemont!" Clemont smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you!" he said, walking up to Ash and Dawn. "Wow, I've never seen a that Pokemon before," he said, kneeling down to examine Piplup, who was still chattering with Pikachu.

"Piplup was my very first Pokemon!" Dawn replied. "I received him from Professor Rowan as my starter Pokemon back in Sinnoh."

"Piplup!" (Yep!) Then, Bonnie realized the opportunity she had. She ran up to Dawn.

"Wow, pretty girl! You're a keeper!" Bonnie explained, kneeling before Dawn. "Won't you please take care of my brother?" Dawn took a step back, sweatdropping.

"Eh... take care?" she asked, a little dumbfounded. Dawn was almost as dense as Ash when it came to romance, but she had a feeling she knew what the little girl was implying. Clemont panicked and jumped between Bonnie and Dawn, his face red with embarrassment.

"Bonnie!" he chided. "I told you to stop this a million times!" Bonnie scoffed and puffed her cheeks.

"You know you need somebody to take care of you," she argued back, extending her arm out to Dawn. "I think that Dawn would make a great wife for you!" Dawn double sweatdropped again, this time with Ash doing the same. Clemont flailed around like a Magikarp, not sure what to do.

"Ahhh! No- this is so embarrassing!" he wailed. "Activate Aipom arm!" he commanded, and a long metal arm with a three fingered white claw shot out of his backpack. It DID look like an Aipom's arm, and it grabbed the back of Bonnie's brown t-shirt and dragged her along with Clemont as he slowly sloped away from the group.

"Think about it, Dawn!" Bonnie chirped, giving her a double thumbs up. Ash and Dawn just stood there for a moment, baffled. Then they looked back at each other and nervously laughed.

"Uh- they said they we're going to show me around... so I better go catch up to them," Ash began. "You wanna come along?"

"Sure!" Dawn chirped, extremely happy to be reunited with the boy. With that, the two took off towards the still moping Clemont. Minutes later, all four of them were gathered before a large dirt battlefield stationed along the walkways of Lumiose. By then, everyone was calm and had nearly forgotten about Bonnie's question.

"You and your Pikachu look like such good friends!" Bonnie said, winking at Ash. "If you weren't, Pikachu wouldn't be sitting on your head like that." she turned to Dawn, who also had her starter perched on her head. "Same goes for you two!" Ash giggled.

"Yeah-ha-ha-ha, we've known each other for a long time!" he explained.

"Yeah, when I first met Piplup, we didn't really get along all that well," Dawn explained. Piplup nodded in agreement. "But after we saved each other from a group of wild Ariados, we became best friends!"

"Same here!" Ash said, exchanging smiles with Pikachu. "Although we got attacked by a flock of angry wild Spearow."

"Pikachu!" (Yeah, it was intense!) Pikachu replied, hopping off Ash's head and onto his shoulder.

"Actually, Pikachu was the first Pokemon I ever got!" Ash explained. "We're continuing our journey, and looking for more gym battles!" Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's head.

"And as for me, my goal is to become one of the world's top coordinators!" Dawn mentioned. Clemont and Bonnie looked puzzled.

"Really?! What's a coordinator?" Bonnie asked, her eyes glimmering.

"A coordinator is a trainer who raises their Pokemon to compete in Pokemon contests!" Dawn explained, thinking about some of the past contests she had performed in. "A Pokemon contest is where you show off your Pokemon in interesting and impressive ways, such as using different moves and combinations to put on an amazing show!" Bonnie beamed at Dawn's answer.

"Wow, that sounds really cool!" she chirped, blown away by both Ash and Dawn's different but exciting dreams.

"So, are you and Bonnie on a journey too?" Ash asked, at which the two siblings sweatdropped a little.

"Journey?" Clemont muttered. "Well, you see- uh..."

"That's something we'll being doing some time in the future..." Bonnie interrupted, excusing the thought with a flick of her wrist.

"Ah, family adventure sounds great!" Ash replied. "After all, I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Yeah, me neither," Dawn sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"But you guys have your special friends Pikachu and Piplup instead!" Bonnie exclaimed, her eyes glistening in the sunlight." Clemont nodded.

"Bonnie's a bit too young to have any Pokemon yet, so she's really impressed when she meets someone who does!" he explained, stroking Bonnie's golden blond hair. Ash crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking back to the days before he turned ten, and remembering how badly he wanted to venture out and catch every single species of Pokemon that existed. Now, Ash knew that was pretty much impossible since with every new region came new species of Pokemon and even some legendaries that Ash had been lucky enough just to SEE. Still, he thought every once and while what it would be like to own every single species of Pokemon that existed. "I know just what it's like," he admitted. "I could hardly wait to grow up and become a Pokemon trainer."

"Grow up," Dawn joked, remembering how she and Iris used to tease him while they were together in Unova. Ash justed smirked at the comment. The truth was, and Dawn knew this, that she had always respected Ash. He had taught her so much since day one and had been there throughout her entire Sinnoh travels, even stopping to train with her and cheer her on during her contests. It may not have been that obvious, but she had great admiration for Ash.

"You totally understand how I feel!" Bonnie replied excitedly.

"So, what kind of Pokemon do you have, Clemont?" Ash asked. Clemont stroked his chin, then reached into his back pocket.

"Okay, here's a Pokemon that I recently caught," he replied, thinking back to the incident with Diggersby and the abandoned subway car when he had caught Bunnelby.

"Oh please, can I see it?" Ash asked, pumping his fist. "Then let's have a battle!" Pikachu leaped off Ash's head and bounded onto the battlefield. Clemont watched as Pikachu ran to one side of the field, then readied his battle stance.

"Battle... for real?" he mumbled, glancing back at Bunnelby's Pokeball.

"Yeah!" Ash excitingly responded, following Pikachu's actions. "If I can't have a gym battle, I'd like to have my first battle in the Kalos region with you! Whaddya ya say?" he shouted, setting his feet inside the square where trainers were supposed to stand during a battle. Clemont looked down at his little sister for some help, who gave him a thumbs up.

"You should do it!" she chirped. "It'll be a great test of strength!" Clemont hesitated for a moment, then adjusted his glasses.

"Okay, you're on!" he shouted back to Ash, who was busy giving Pikachu a quick pep talk. Clemont ran onto the battlefield and positioned himself inside his square. "Alright Bunnelby," he began, "let's have a battle!" Clemont threw the Pokeball into the air, where it spun around for a moment then burst open in a heap of white and blue light, revealing a small gray and brown rabbit Pokemon, which Ash and Dawn examined from afar.

"Awesome!" Ash beamed. "I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Ash pointed his arm at Bunnelby. "Pikachu, let's give it all we got!" Clemont and Ash shared competitive glares. Dawn stood beside Bonnie on the sidelines, and both were rooting for opposite sides.

"Lots of luck to both teams!" Bonnie shouted as the battle began.

"I'm rooting for you, Ash!" Dawn shouted. Ash gave her a thumbs up.

"Now Bunnelby, this will be our very first battle. Clemont quietly said to the rabbit Pokemon. "Just relax, and you'll do great." The Pokemon readied his stance. Ash had the first move, so he commanded Pikachu to use his signature move.

"Alright Pikachu, let's start this off strong with a Thunderbolt!" The yellow mouse Pokemon leaped into the air, encasing its entire body in electricity before launching it directly at the opposing Pokemon.

"Now Bunnelby, use your ears to stir up the sand!" Clemont shouted. Bunnelby swung his long ears into the ear, then slammed them into the ground. Several clumps of dirt and rocks launched into the air, creating a wall of dirt which blocked the Thunderbolt. It exploded on impact, causing clouds of dirt to go flying everywhere. It cleared up after a moment, revealing a still intact Bunnelby. A small crater was left in the ground where Bunnelby had slammed it. Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu gasped in shock, causing Clemont to smirk and adjust his glasses so that they shined in the sunlight. "Yes, Bunnelby is a normal type Pokemon, but it's more than prepared to deal with any electric type moves!" he shouted across the field to Ash, who clenched his fists.

"Wow, Bunnelby's really strong!" he exclaimed, impressed by the power that Bunnelby and Clemont possessed, even though this was apparently their first battle together.

"Now it's our turn," Clemont announced. "Bunnelby, use dig!" The Pokemon shot into the air, turned upside down, wrapped its ears together, and rapidly spun before drilling its way into the ground.

"Take off, Pikachu!" Ash commanded. "Don't let them know where you are!" Pikachu used his tail as a slight booster and propelled himself forward, sprinting toward Clemont's side of the battlefield while kicking up small clouds of dust. After waiting a few seconds, Clemont thrust his arm in Ash's direction.

"Now go!" he shouted. Bunnelby burst out of the ground right underneath Pikachu, sending him flying into the air. Bunnelby jumped into the air right behind Pikachu, then swung its ears right against Pikachu's torso. Pikachu shot toward the ground, rolling a few times before regaining his balance and standing back on his feet.

"You okay, Pikachu?!" Ash worryingly asked his worn-out partner. Pikachu grunted, thinking that he may have used a little too much energy up so early in the battle. He shook the dirt off his body and crackled electricity from his cheeks. "That's the spirit!" Ash exclaimed, glad to see that Pikachu was still in battling condition. "Alright then, use quick attack!" Pikachu propelled itself straight toward Bunnelby, beginning to glow white as his attack charged. Pikachu smashed head-on into Bunnelby's chest, sending Bunnelby flying in the opposite direction. Bunnelby used his ears to steady himself in the air before skidding a few feet on his landing.

"Double slap, let's go!" Clemont commanded. Recovered, Bunnelby propelled himself into the sky, with his ears glowing. He landed a few feet in front of Pikachu, then gave Pikachu several swift slaps on his skin. Watching the fight, Ash's fist twitched as he thought hard how to counter Bunnelby's ears. With one more twirl, Bunnelby slapped Pikachu with so much force that he himself almost lost his balance. "Pretty neat, huh?" Clemont said with an evil looking smirk. However, Pikachu barely looked hurt.

"You're still fine, right buddy?" Ash asked while Pikachu steadied his feet. Pikachu gave him a small nod, and Ash let out his next command. "Alright then, use iron tail!" Pikachu jumped, spun, and shot down at Bunnelby with its tail glowing a light gray.

"Catch it with your ears!" Clemont shouted with less than a second left before impact. The rabbit Pokemon swung his ears in front of him, grasping Pikachu's tail and stopping the attack. "It worked like it should," Clemont said with another smirk. But Ash didn't look surprised at all.

"Yeah, you caught it, but now you can't use your ears," he laughed. Clemont and Bonnie gasped, realizing that Bunnelby was defenseless. Dawn, on the other hand, grinned at Ash's comment. She knew that he could always come up with a clever idea in the midst of a battle. "You're strong alright, but you can't move anymore. Electro ball!" Pikachu summoned a glowing electric sphere between his tail and Bunnelby's ears, which exploded in a big cloud of dust. Seconds later Bunnelby could be seen skidding on the ground toward Clemont, with scorch marks all over his body. Bonnie glanced at Ash and Pikachu, then Bunnelby.

"Wow Clemont, their really strong, aren't they?" she said, amazed at Ash and Pikachu's battle style.

"Never underestimate Ash," Dawn said to Bonnie, waving her index finger. "He's always got something up his sleeve."

'By battling him, I understand him even more!' Clemont thought to himself. Ash let out another command.

"Use quick attack!" he shouted. Once again, Pikachu engulfed his body in white light, dashing toward Bunnelby. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something. It was a dark blue box, with a light blue light in the center of it. It exploded, revealing a glowing net which shot straight at Pikachu. Pikachu used his paws to slow himself as he skidded forward, the speed of the quick attack wearing out. He backflipped out of the way just as the electric net hit the ground, then faded into nothing but a few sparks. Everyone came running on to the field to the spot where net had landed. "You okay, Pikachu?" Ash questioned the heaving yellow mouse. Three mysterious figures appeared on the edge of the stone wall, their faces and bodies shaded by the nearby trees. In front of them was a long flight of steps that led down to the battlefield.

"What do you think our doing?!" Dawn shouted angrily at the silhouettes. The three figures took a step forward into the sunlight, causing Dawn to take a step back. "Team Rocket!" she gasped as if to confirm to herself that it was, in fact, the group of thieves that had haunted Ash for so long. Ash just facepalmed.

"Prepare for trouble, our middle name!"

"And make it double, it's a high stakes game!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend the reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Two years!" Ash angrily shouted, interrupting Jessie and James, who scolded him. "Two years, you've been following me around, trying to capture Pikachu!" When Ash had started his Pokemon journey, he had just turned ten. He turned eleven at the beginning of his Hoenn travels and had turned twelve near the end of his Unova travels. The entire time, Team Rocket had been stalking him for Pikachu, showing up countless times only to be wrecked and sent blasting off. Dawn could see the anger in Ash's eyes and wasn't sure whether to calm him down or let him continue. Although she was also angry at for Team Rocket for interrupting the battle, she gently placed her hand on Ash's shoulder. He looked at her for a moment, read her soft expression, and looked down at his feet as he calmed himself.

"You would follow Ash here," Dawn scolded Team Rocket, who had just realized that she was the girl who had traveled with Ash in Sinnoh.

"Whaddya know?" Meowth began, "it's the Sinnoh twerp!" Bonnie looked at Dawn, confused.

"Wait, do you know them?" she asked. Clemont gasped, amazed that Meowth could speak.

"Wow, I've never seen a talking Meowth before... that's incredible!" he beamed, slowly taking steps toward the trio.

"Wait!" Dawn said, grabbing Clemont's arm. He stopped and looked at her. "Those are a group of bad guys who are always trying to steal Pikachu!" she explained.

"Excuse me twerp, but you're selling us short," James smirked.

"Catching Pikachu is only one of our numerous but glorious gulls," Jessie exclaimed, continuing James' sentence.

"The rest of them include the confiscation of all the strong and rare Pokemon in Kalos," James explained, crossing his arms. "Forming a formidable Pokemon army is inevitable!"

"But catching Pikachu IS task number one!" Jessie cackled.

"There's no better way to begin our Kalos kingdom!" James announced. Meowth pointed at Bunnelby, who was standing beside Clemont.

"I'll take the one with the ears!" he exclaimed. Pikachu jumped in front of Bunnelby and stuck his arm out in protection.

"Like that's gonna happen," Ash responded, grabbing the brim of his cap. Dawn nodded her head in agreement. Clemont adjusted his glasses, which glistened in the sunlight.

"That's right!" Bonnie shouted, thrusting her arm out at Team Rocket. "Who do you think you are anyway?"

"Team Rocket, that's who!" the trio replied. A bright light came from behind Jessie's back, morphing into a Wobbuffet, who saluted to the trio.

"Alright, Pikachu. Use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Piplup, help them out with whirlpool!" Dawn exclaimed.

Pikachu and Piplup both leaped into the air, unleashing their attacks toward Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet, time to shine!" Jessie announced. Wobbuffet jumped directly in front of the oncoming attacks, shielding itself with a glistening clear substance. The moved hit Wobbuffet, then ricocheted back at Pikachu and Piplup with double the power, blasting them with mixed electricity and water.

"That's mirror coat!" Clemont explained.

The two Pokemon screeched, falling to the ground in serious pain. The two trainers called out their Pokemon's names as they ran toward their landing spots. Dawn was able to catch Piplup easily, but Ash had to dive for Pikachu, catching the mouse in his arms before rolling on his shoulder into a kneeling position.

"Are you okay?" Ash questioned his partner, warmly smiling at him. Dawn ran over to them, holding the injured Piplup in her arms. Pikachu looked up at them and did his best to give them a reassuring look, although he was nowhere near "okay."

"Poor Pikachu and Piplup," Bonnie quietly said, holding her hand to her heart.

"We'd better retreat!" Clemont cried out with a tone of urgency. "Using mirror coat reflects special attacks with double the power! We can't withstand that kind of strength!" Ash slowly stood up onto both feet, his back still turned to everyone.

"We've always stood up to them before. And we always will!" he exclaimed, turning towards the group with a serious expression. "As long as Pikachu is okay..." he said softly, while Pikachu, covered in dirt and scorch marks, jumped out of his arms and onto the ground. "As long as Pikachu doesn't give up, I'll be right here, battling until the end." Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other and nodded. Meanwhile, Dawn was staring at Ash, a little stunned at his bravery. She always knew that he was brave, but she never got tired of that unexplainable boost of confidence that he brought whenever they were together.

"All you'll end up with are reruns," Jessie scoffed.

"Alright Pikachu, electro ball!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped in the air again, this time generating a ball of electricity instead of a thunderbolt.

"We'll help you out too," Clemont said. "Bunnelby, use mud shot!" Bunnelby joined Pikachu in the air, forming six balls of mud around its ears, then launching them at Wobbuffet, while at the same time Pikachu fired his electro ball. Once again Wobbuffet intercepted the attacks, maneuvering around all six balls of mud, then utilizing mirror coat on Pikachu's electro ball. "It dodged them all!" Clemont gasped. Electro ball ricocheted off Wobbuffet's body and shot back in the direction of Pikachu. However, right before the attack impacted Pikachu, a light blue Pokemon rocketed out of a nearby tree, placing itself between the electro ball and Pikachu. The ball exploded, and the Pokemon and Pikachu fell down to the ground, with Pikachu in the Pokemon's arms. Pikachu was unscathed, but the unknown Pokemon was covered in scorch marks.

"What's that?" Jessie thought out loud.

"A Pokemon?" James added. The Pokemon, twitching a little bit, slowly turned its head toward Team Rocket with a scowl on its face. The Pokemon was a blue frog, with yellow eyes and white hands. There was also a sort of gummy substance around its neck that was unknown to Ash and Dawn. Clemont and Bonnie ran up to Ash and Dawn as they inspected the strange creature.

"That's a Froakie!" Clemont explained. "It's a water type Pokemon new trainers can get in Kalos, so that electro ball must've done lots of damage!" Ash looked down at the trembling Pokemon, troubled by its wounds.

"Are you okay, Froakie?" Ash asked. "So where is its trainer?!" Everyone glimpsed around, looking for anyone who might've owned the Froakie. Froakie skipped up toward the lowest step of the staircase, which lead up to the trio.

"Froakie, Fro!" it protectively shouted.

"I think that Froakie wants to help us..." Ash suggested, noticing the Pokemon's serious and competitive expression. Meowth, who knew what Pokemon were saying, took a nervous step back.

"Froakie says that bad guys rub it the wrong way!" he translated. Because Froakie was still injured from the electro ball, he ran up to Froakie to try and stop it from attacking.

"You can't take them on if you've been hurt!" he yelled to the Pokemon. "Stop!" Ash attempted to seize Froakie, but it launched into the air, ignoring Ash's commands. "Froakie!" Ash shouted, but there was no use in trying. The Pokemon took some of the white gum off its neck and hurled it toward Team Rocket. For the last time, Wobbuffet jumped in front of the attack, powering up mirror coat.

"Woah, Froakie just used its Frubbles!" Bonnie exclaimed. Ash and Dawn had no idea what "Frubbles" were, but they watch each ball of Frubbles collided with Wobbuffet, sticking to its skin. The Frubbles continued to smack into Wobbuffet, who was sent flying toward Team Rocket, covering them all in Frubbles. They whined, trying to pull the sticky substance off, but it wouldn't budge.

"How come it didn't bounce back?" Ash asked. Dawn was wondering the same thing.

"Of course!" Clemont exclaimed. "Froakie's gummy Frubbles isn't a move, so Wobbuffet's mirror coat was completely ineffective!"

"That's awesome Froakie!" Ash said, running up to the frog Pokemon. "Pikachu and I can take it from here!" Clemont joined Ash's side.

"We'll lend a hand too," he said, signaling for Bunnelby to prepare.

"Us too!" Dawn exclaimed, letting Piplup, who was now recovered, join Pikachu and Bunnelby. Bonnie ran up to the trio and scolded them. "You guys better not forget about me!" she whined, although she knew she could do nothing but watch.

"Now Bunnelby, use dig!" Clemont commanded. Bunnelby repeated the same process he had done before, drilling into the ground with its ears. For a moment, nobody could identify where Bunnelby was at. Then, in the blink of an eye, the pavement underneath Team Rocket's feet caved in, then Bunnelby shot out of the ground, sending Team Rocket into the air. "Nice work Bunnelby!" Clemont shouted to the victorious Pokemon.

"Alright, let's wrap this up. Use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Froakie began to power up its water pulse.

"Piplup, use whirlpool!" Dawn shouted. Pikachu, Piplup, and Froakie all jumped into the air at once, then launched their attacks at almost floating Team Rocket. All three attacks impacted at the same time, imploding into a small ball of blue sparks, then exploding into a gigantic cloud of smoke. Team Rocket soared away high in the sky, shouting their usual catchphrase before disappearing with a twinkle of light. The four Pokemon returned to their trainers, who silently congratulated them on their victory. Suddenly they all heard a loud grunt, then turned to see Froakie collapse in a heap of exhaustion. Ash immediately ran up to aid the Pokemon.

"Something's wrong," Ash alerted the other three. Froakie grunted in pain.

"Froakie needs help right away," Clemont said, looking down at the shivering Pokemon.

"Is there a nearby Pokemon center?" Ash asked, tending to Froakie's wounds. Clemont looked around, trying to remember how far the nearest Pokemon center was from their location, and how to get there.

"I remember we passed by one somewhere, but I doubt we could arrive there in time," Dawn mumbled. Bonnie quickly thought up an idea.

"I think it would be a whole lot quicker if we brought Froakie to the professor's lab instead!" Bonnie commented, tugging on Clemont's sleeve.

"The professor?" Ash and Dawn asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, Professor Sycamore's research lab," Clemont answered, retracting Bunnelby back into his Pokeball. "There's no doubt he'll know how to help Froakie." Bonnie took off toward the flight of stairs that they had come from.

"Come on guys, this way!" said exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the lab. Ash and Dawn followed close behind, while Clemont stopped to grab everyone's bags. The four of them ran up the flight of stairs, then continued down the street, following Bonnie as she maneuvered her way through oncoming pedestrians. Ash looked down at the Pokemon cradled in his arms.

"Just hang in there Froakie," he reassured the Pokemon. "You're gonna be feeling all better really soon!"

 _FIIIIINNNAAALLLY!_ Oh man, this chapter has got over 5000 words in it, and I did not think it would take this long to type. But now the first two chapters are done, which technically the first episode is done. Next one will be the Garchomp one, but I'll probably start it halfway through the episode because I don't really wanna go copying the script again with a few Dawn lines here and there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R!


End file.
